The submissive suprise
by kaiistar
Summary: Harry is attacked only to become a submissive wolf. Remus and him mate to protect Harry. Strange happenings startle the two's lives out of order and a new destiny and species is created.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Owns all Harry Potter.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

NOTE: Voldy was destroyed when he attacked Harry as a baby. Now that he's 17, He's not as safe as before. In this story werewolves look like very large dogs or wolfs.

**Harry POV**

It was stormy out and I was heading down to the corner store to get a movie and some chips.

The sky was a dark menacing cloud of grey, and black. The street illuminated and objects flickered as the lightening shot across the sky. It was darkly beautiful. I was walking around the buildings a block away from the store, face up to the sky soaking in the beauty of Mother Nature. I was passing a darkened parking lot entrance when it happened.

A large growl tore from the entrance way and I spun around, trying to peer into the entrance. I didn't want to use a Lumnos spell, incase what ever made the noise got even angrier.

I watched in horror as a werewolf padded out of the darkness. It was beautiful, shiny dark grey coat, and amazing golden grey eyes. I stood still knowing better than to run from a wolf, especially one this large. The wolf calmly walked to me and sniffed. He snorted and started to circle me. I knew immediately that I was in trouble. I grabbed my wand and whispered the incantation to send a message to Sirius, and Remus. By the time I was albe to send help werewolf, the wolf lunged at me, and I felt its claws slice threw my shirt. I landed on the ground and my back arched in pain as I screeched. The wolf stood over me, and clamped its jaws into my shoulder. My back arched again and I cried out in pain.

The wolf unhinged its jaw, and the world was spinning already. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt a blinding pain set into every nerve in my body and I felt bones cracking. Pictures seemed to flit past my eyes, short films of my surroundings. I seen the wolf then the man, then I seen a muzzle extend from my face, the man step down in front of me and cackle in my face, then the man run off. And I was left whimpering in pain and horror on the street. I was too worn-out to do anything other than lay and watched down the street. I felt my eyes droop as I heard foot steps start pounding down the street in my direction. I let out a whimper, the steps were so loud! I saw Remus and Sirius come into view, then stop. Remus threw out an arm to stop Sirius.

"THAT"S HARRY'S WAND REMUS!" Sirius yelled. I flinched and whimpered. I tried to move back a bit, but only succeeded in shifting my head back a little. Remus was looking at me, his face curious and calculating.

"I can smell Harry and another's scent." Remus spoke. "Stay Sirius"

Remus slowly lowered his arm from Sirius and took a slow step forward. I was scared, and unsure, my human instincts battling my wolf ones. It was making me confused. My head pushed back even more and I bared my neck in a sign of submission. Remus approached me slowly and I whined. It was filled with desperation, and fear, and unease. He reached out and snatched my wand then backed up. Holding it in his hand, he raised his own wand and muttered "locate". My wand flew from his hand to rest by my muzzle. Remus and Sirius turned horror filled eyes in my direction.

"H...Harry?" Remus gasped out. I whined out to him. He walked back to me and stroked along my muzzle. I licked his hand and he suddenly scooped me up and they ran us back home.

Remus laid me onto my bed, and pets me. I whined in content and fell asleep not log afterwards.

------------------------------*******************************--------------------------------

I woke again to voices coming from the other room.

"But it's not a full moon!" Sirius

"He was bitten by a major Alpha wolf only they have the ability to change before the full moon."

"What's the difference between them and you? You're an alpha wolf."

"I am, but to become a full blood Alpha, you need to create a pack of submissive wolves. It's not something that any of us talk about because it's illegal. If the ministry heard about it and they caught who ever bit Harry, He'd be destroyed."

"Does that mean he's coming after Harry?"

"I don't know Sirius. But I do know, thing's are going to be so hard on Harry."

"Why?"

"He's submissive Sirius. Did you not see how he was last night? I know all you smelt was fear coming from him. I almost gagged on it. That's why I didn't notice it was Harry. It's still all I can smell on him. He'll probably need a mate before he can change. I'm worried about someone trying to claim him."

"Do you know any wolves you can trust to mate with Harry?" Sirius asked.

"None that aren't already mated or bonded. I think it's time we call Albus"

"And what if we have no options?"

"I'm not sure if we do or not, and I'm not willing to go there"

Remus came into my room then while Sirius called for the Headmaster.

"Hey cub" He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Come, sit with me?" He asked. I stood on shaky legs and padded across the bed and curled up at his side. He seemed startled that I felt so comfortable with him, but he smiled down and rubbed between my ears.

Sirius started to explain to Albus what happened last night while Remus calmed my fears a little. I didn't expect him to reach around me and scoop me from the bed, and carry me out into the other room. When we entered the other room Albus' eyes had a harsh angry look to them while he looked at me. I could smell the slight anger coming from the man, and I whimpered and squirmed in Remus' arms to try and get closer to the man I could trust. In my mind I knew I could trust Albus and Sirius, but being in wolf form my wolf had final say until we could become one. Remus smelled as a wolf and Alpha, and I knew he would keep me safe.

"Oh god" Albus muttered.

"Headmaster" Remus greeted the man. His eyes flickered to his face them back to me.

"Afternoon Remus, I presume this is young Harry" He asked.

I'd never done too much to get into major trouble, so I'd only met the man once or twice, but Sirius explained to me when I started school, what had happened and ended the dark lord's life. I knew he could be trusted.

"Yes. I don't know enough about submissive wolves, and I know that you have a lot more knowledge. We need your help."

"Of course"

Remus told Albus about last night while I lay glued to his side in fear, and he absentmindedly played with my ears.

"All I really remember from the book was that they almost always had to mate to be able to change back."

"Do you have anyone you trust to mate with Harry?" Albus asked

"Sirius asked that, and all the ones I trust are mated already. And I still wouldn't trust even them with Harry"

"It seems then we have only one option. You must mate with Harry"

Remus blanched and jumped from the couch. He jumped away from me, and his head snapped from between Albus and me. I cowered from the red in his eyes, he was mad.

"NO" he yelled suddenly. I whimpered and pushed into the back corner of the couch. Remus' head snapped back to me and the red drained from his eyes. He took a step towards me and I whimpered and pushed back harder into the couch, wishing with all my might that it would break or disappear. Remus' step faltered at my reaction, and he shushed me. I hadn't realized I was whimpering in fear until he shushed me.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry. I'm mad at the person who bit you. Never you" I allowed Remus to come closer then, but I was still terrified. He pulled me into his arms, and I noticed I was trembling. He scratched behind my ears, and I soon calmed.

"Is the ministry going to throw a fit?" Remus asked looking up from me.

"Probably, but they'd throw a fit over him being a wolf in the first place. A simple test will prove that you were not the one to change him. We'll go to the ministry now, deal with this, and so on the full moon you may mate with him."

"Sirius, is this alight with you?" Remus asked. He nodded.

"I wish he'd change back so I could speak to him, Find out what he wants."

"Remus, Harry came to me 2 years ago and told me he was gay. I've supported him; he was worried to tell you. And as long as this is okay with you, I don't think Harry will mind. He's had enough trouble with death eaters still, He'll need a mate. And I think he'd be happy that it's with someone he loves already."

"Harry," Albus started. "Bark if you can understand me" I barked at him. He smiled

"Is it okay that Remus mate with you?"

"Answer honestly cub. I won't be mad" I hesitated for a moment, and barked again then licked his cheek.

Remus smiled down at me, and nodded to Albus. Albus stood and Remus and Sirius followed as well. Remus still had me in his arms and I was a little dizzy from the sudden movement. I still wasn't used to my stronger senses.

"We'll floo to the ministry, Keep a hold of him Remus. Other wizards and witches won't hesitate to attack him. They don't know the difference between submissive wolves and alpha's."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi… So here is the first chapter everyone!

This is mostly a love story… there will be a little action, but it's more of a love story…

Trying to decide if I should make this an mpreg story or not…..Reviews decide please.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Owns all Harry Potter.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Remus POV**

I was startled by Albus' conculsion that I should mate with Harry. I'd loved this boy since he was young! My human mind was fighting it, but my wolf was very content to find a submissive wolf to mate with. My wolf was very old, and had specific values, but even he knew the pup was very young, but he still needed a mate.

When my wolf heard Harry whimper, and smell the fear pick up in the room, I was suddenly getting fought for control. Harry's whimpers made me want to pull Moony back and comfort Harry. Moony was fighting to do the same. I started towards my Cub and when his whimpering and trembling became more pronounced, and he shied away from me, Moony and I were both stunded. Harry has a very fearfull wolf. He's going to need a lot of resurance and love, is what Moony and I concluded.

Now, I'm walking across my living room floor with Harry in my arms to get approval for the mating, and to register Harry as a submissive wolf.

All of us crouded into the enlarged fireplace,

"MINISTY" We all said as Sirius dropped the floo powder.

Harry was a little scared at the reaction he felt, and clung to me tighter as we walked from the fireplace.

"Perhaps, Sirius you should change to Padfoot and walked along beside Harry, It may calm him some." Albus suggested. I congered a collar and strong chain leash, attached them to Harry while Sirius changed to Padfoot. I stuffed Sirius's shrunken clothing into my pocket and we exited the bathroom.

When we arrived at the front desk the receptionist let out a little squeak.

"H…How may I help you Headmaster?"

"I've come to see the minister and it is very important that we do, and immediately"

She nodded and sent up a message to the minister of Magic.

"He's asked you to meet him in his office."

We all took to an empty Elevator. When the door opened to the minister's floor, Aurors surrounded us.

"What business do you have, bringing a werewolf with you?" One asked and stepped forward, Wand pointed to Harry. I pulled Harry back and into my arms with a fierce growl, and Sirius changed and quickly slipped on his clothes.

"He is my god son! Who was attacked the other night!" Sirius growled at the man.

Harry whimpered and I had to shift him so he was sitting on the flat of my arm. He was small, even for a submissive.

The Minster stepped from his office then,

"Headmaster, is this what you have come to see me for?"

"Yes, Minister. Young Harry Potter was attacked the other night by an unknown wolf. He is completely submissive. We have come to fill out paper work with your permission for Remus to Mate Harry. Sirius has given his blessing and Harry is very perspective as a wolf and has given his consent as well."

"H…Harry Potter?"

"Yes Minister" Remus replied.

"In... In all of you" The Minister rushed.

We all filed in, including half the Aurors.

"Fillies please see if we have record of the wolf that attacked Mr. Potter"

While the Auror did his Tests on Harry, who of which I refused to let out of my arms now, Albus and Sirius replayed the last 2 days to the Minster.

"You wish to mate with your best friend's son?"

I nodded, "James and Lilly would rather it be me, and keep Harry safe, than someone who might hurt him. Minister he is very small, even for a Submissive Wolf. He'll be destroyed faster than we could blink if he was left."

The minister acknowledged this, "Harry?"

Harry's muzzle turned from the Auror and to the Minister.

"Is it alright that you and Remus mate? It would mean that you are bonded to him for life. That you are to become his wife if you will."

Harry paused and then barked and licked my cheek.

The minister nodded,

"Sirius, because you are Harry's guardian, and he is technically unable to answer within a truth spell, do you give your blessing?"

"I do Minister. I trust Moony and Remus with my life, and I trust them with Harry's. Moony would never hurt his mate anyway."

"Alright, then I give you the ministry's permission to Mate with Harry, Remus. Please fill out the paper work for Harry's new wolf status and for the Mating at home. I believe Mr. Potter needs to be home. It is not safe for him here, and we will track down this other wolf."

"Minister, please have your Aurors be VERY careful. The wolf that attacked Harry is a Blood Alpha. He'll have his whole pack attack, and they are some of the strongest wolves."

"We know exactly who it is, Remus."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked the head Auror.

"No, your mate needs you, not for you to go after him and die"

"Is it my creator?" I asked

"No, but your creator did father him."

"Alright, thank you"

Well all exited the ministry by Floo and returned to Grimwald. I sat Harry down on his feet and sat in a chair, and congered some tea for the three of us. Harry laid down at my feet, and fell asleep immediately.

The three of us talked about rings for Harry and I.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sooo….

When I originally wrote this I was overly tired. And some very AWESOME! Reviewers let me know about some of my mistakes! So I have corrected them, and I'm looking for a beta. Someone who is willing to check my spelling, and references, )Not that there will be much from the books, but I just mean as in names.

So if your interested, please message me… And I'll defiantly make sure that you get the credit for the work!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Owns all Harry Potter.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Harry POV**

I didn't stray from Remus' side for long in the few days following the Ministry visit. Remus fed me by hand, for which I was completely grateful for. I already felt like I was less, eating from a bowl would be completely humiliating. I tried to sleep in my room alone the first night, but after falling into a fitful sleep, I woke to a nightmare of that night. I must have yelped loudly then whined and whimpered because a few minutes after I woke and I hid under my blankets Remus and Sirius burst into my room. After that I slept either wrapped in Remus' arms or at the foot of his bed.

In the last two day's Remus held me tight to his chest and played with the hair on top of my muzzle while I slept. Last night I stayed up with him, as tonight is the full moon.

A loud bang and a few choice cuss words startled me out of my sleep. Remus just continued to sit and read his book. The voice is one I recongised but couldn't put a name to. My Potions master walked into the room as I jumped up and growled loudly. My wolf didn't recgonise him and he smelled funny, so he fought to control the situation and I didn't fight him. Snape stumbled backwards and shot a look a Remus.

He yelled something loudly, angerly and both me and my wolf saw red. Remus was my mate, No one talkes to him in such a mannor. I growled loudly and crouched to attack when I felt a shiver of magic slide over me and I whimpered. Serverus held his wand up at me and was concentrating while I fought to move. Remus growled after I left out a whimper. I felt Remus scoop my frozen body from the floor and him yell at Severus. I was released and started shaking. My wolf hadn't encountered magic like this and he was freaking. I was trying to calm him and tell him what it was and what it did.

"Never attack my mate again" Remus growled at Severus as the bat like man warily walked and sat opposite us.

"You're mate?" Severus asked

"Yes."

"why is he in wolf form? And he's pretty small to be a wolf"

"He's a submissive wolf Severus. He's quite small even for a submissive wolf. And it's Harry"

Severus' brows shot up, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You..You bit him" The bat man finally choked out.

"Of course not!" Remus growled

"Harry was attacked by a blood Alpha, he's the reason Harry is submissive, but I believe that he was before, and the both caused him to be how he is. Because he's submissive, he's in a lot of danger from any magical creature, and some non-magical"

"And that's why your mating with him" Severus finished, his tone confirming it was a statement, and not a question.

Remus nodded and pulled me closed to him.

"He's a it young no?"

"Yes, he is, but it needs to be done, and the only wolves I trust are already mated, and until he mates he'll stay in his wolf form. "

"Which is tonight" Severus finished.

"yes,"

"This is why you asked me to mix the batwing and snake venom into you're wolfbane, and to bring two vials?"

Remus nodded, I didn't understand what the bat wing and snake venom did, but I guess I'd figure it out tonight.

"Yes, I need to have control of those urges as well as Harry, He's still…"

"Innocent" Severus offered, clearly amused at Remus' embarrassment

"Yes, and he's going to be in enough pain as it is, we can be very brutal as wolves" Remus finished.

I started shaking after hearing that, I was scared but slightly excited by it.

Severus nodded while Remus smoothed back my ears and sushed me.

"Well it's getting closer to twilight, I will take my leave, It's going to taste worse than before, but I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get it into the brat" Remus growled as Severus swilveled on his heal and left.

Remus took the vials from the table and downed the first one and then turned to me. I opened my mouth and he tipped the vial into it. I gaged but swallowed, then whimpered at the taste. I nuzzeled the side of his leg and he patted my back.

He apparated us into a forest somewhere. We cuddled together in a clearing, and bathing in the last of the soft light of the sun.

When the moon rose, Remus told me to hide behind a tree. I watched as he changed and I felt a slight rippled from the moon. Remus howled and I skidded back and whimpered in fear. He was powerful, and I was very very afraid, and a lot turned on.

Remus turned to look at me then stalked close to me.

He sniffed at me a few times then purred. I still didn't understand what was happeneing but my wolf seemed to, so I let him lead.

He turned us to face Remus and bared our neck, Remus barked and then continued his purring.

Our wolf turned us and dropped into a position that left our arse in the air, and our front resting on our forarms. Remus moved behind us and then thrust once.

I felt him enter me and I left out a howl. It hurt but not much.

Remus was fast and strong. I felt my orgasum approach fast and then rip through me, and Remus howled loudly. A blinding light shook around us, and I felt everything shift into one things, Remus.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

So Thanks to some awesome reviewers I've changed the mistakes I made in the second chapter. And now you have this one. The next chapter is the human sex. You'll see why in the next chapter.

Thank you to everyone who' reviewed,

I'm looking for a beta, just someone to check my horrid English skills and references to the books.

If you want to or are interested please just add it to your review or send me a message. I always reply to my feedback.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Owns all Harry Potter.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Harry POV**

I awoke snuggled in the spoon position with Remus behind me. I looked down and noticed I was back to my human form but utterly naked! I turned in his arms and looked down at his body. He was beautiful. Gorgeous tan skin stretched over his strong, firm muscles with a slight glow. His chest rose and fell with grace. I looked down at his legs and my breath hitched in my throat. Our legs were entwined, his strong against my weak. He had hair on his legs, with a little littering his chest. I was nothing compared to him; thin, frail, pale. He was beautiful and I was ugly.

With a strangled sob, I jumped to my feet and ran into the bushes. Remus, started by my movements, jumped up and looked around.

"Harry?" He asked quietly taking a step towards where I was.

"GO AWAY!" I sobbed

"No Harry. What's wrong Cub?"

I didn't answer him, and that only seemed to make Remus even more determined.

He stepped around the bush and scooped me up into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Remus pressed.

I just sobbed harder. How could he love me, or care about me like I did him. I'm ugly, small, and disgraceful. He was strong, beautiful, and smart.

"Harry!" Remus yelled.

"Y...You're so beautiful, and...and I...I'm not!" I sobbed.

Remus sighed.

"You are! Cub, you have never not been beautiful."

"N…no I'm not!" I sobbed.

"Yes," he whispered as he laid me onto the ground. His lips descended onto mine. He kissed me sweetly and when his tongue swiped along my bottom lip, I opened for him immediately. He deepened the kiss; his tongue running along the backs of my teeth and swirling designs on my inexperienced tongue.

Remus pulled back after what felt like years, leaving my head spinning, and both of us panting.

"Let me show you how beautiful I think you are," he whispered after he locked eyes with me.

I nodded. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before he nibbled, licked, and sucked his way along my jaw and down my neck.

"I love your jaw because when you smile or frown or laugh, it always changes shape: softening or becoming stronger to share with me what you're feeling."

He made his way down my chest and kissed my left pec.

"I love your chest because it holds that heart you wear on your sleeve."

He kissed his way along my chest and flicked my nipple with his tongue. When he sucked it into his mouth and sucked hard, I could do nothing but arch into him, toss my head back, and let out a breathy moan.

"I love your nipples because of the reaction I get from you when I suck them."

He kissed his way down my stomach and to my hip. He licked a line along my right hip and then bit down. I groaned and my fingers found his hair but before I could grip, he raised his hands and pulled my hand into his.

"I love your hips, they're strong and sturdy and let me love your legs anyway I want."

Then he kissed the palm of the hand that he still had captured,

"I love your hands because they write that elegant scrip of yours and fit so nicely in my mouth." He then sucked two of my fingers into his mouth and flicked his tongue over them, sucking gently.

He pulled my fingers from his mouth and placed both of my hands back on the ground. Remus continued his way down, skipping my now painfully hard cock and down to the inside of my thighs. He spread my legs, kissing, nibbling, and licking on his way down the rest of my leg. I moaned as he licked the back of my knees and then finished his way down to my ankle. He nibbled a little on the bone then placed a kiss to the bottom of my foot. He repeated this on my other leg, then placed it gently back on the ground.

"I love your legs because they're long and will fit around my waist; strong but still lean."

He crawled his way back up and hovered above me. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I love your forehead because it scrunches when you're deep in thought."

"I love your hair because it's soft and silky. It gives me the same feeling as your skin does; heaven under my finger-tips." He ran his finger through my hair and smiled.

He moved down to kiss my eyes, so I let them close to feel the soft caress of his tender emotion grace my skin.

"I love your eyes because they always reveal what you're feeling. Their rich green hue reminds me of the forest all the time. I love that they change into a green tinted gray when you're in your wolf form. The way they scrunch up when you smile is nothing short of amazing."

He kissed my nose and cheeks, "I love these because you always blush and it's where the red is most prominent and beautiful."

Then his lips brushed against mine.

"I love your lips and mouth because they always show whether you're worried or happy, content or scared."

He sat up and kissed me gently.

"You're beautiful Harry, my Cub."

A warm feeling peaked inside my chest and I smiled at him. I felt a lot better.

"Let me whisk you away home, so we can finish this bond."

"There's more?" I whispered.

Remus nodded, "Our wolves are mated; now our humans must be. It will bond our souls with each other, and us with our wolves and with our partner's wolf spirit. Come now." Remus murmured before he kissed me gently again and stood. He reached out a hand to me and conjured his clothes. He slipped into his things and handed me his boxers.

He pulled me close to him then, my body pressed into his and smiled down at me. He was about a foot taller than me as a human, and it made me happy that he was so tall. That's part of the reason why I'd had a crush on him before I was bitten.

Remus kissed me, deeply and passionately, and apparated us back to the manor mid-kiss.

Sirius opened the door and smiled.

"I see the bond is complete," Sirius cooed from the door.

"No, our wolves are bonded but our human hearts and souls aren't. You might want to go shopping Sirius," Remus murmured.

Sirius blushed and nodded,

"I've…I… I put lube in Harry's room for you," Sirius whispered then apparated from the door step.

"OH GOD!" I muttered and buried my face in Remus's chest.

"I… I agree," Remus whispered.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

UCALinguisticsStudent AKA Chad has agreed to beta for me!

So I just wanna say I HAVE A GAY BETA AND I'm WRITING SLASH AND YOU DON'T!

HEHE Sorry everyone. I'm totally EXICTED about it!

He's awesome! So don't think I won't gloat or brag about it cuz he's just awesome that way…. And I'm stupid excited and happy about meeting him!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Owns all Harry Potter.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Harry POV**

The minute the door to my room was shut, Remus had me pressed against it and his lips crashed into mine. I moaned at his raw power. Remus ripped his lips from mine to trail down my neck. He bit down and sucked hard on my pulse point; the moment he bit into me, I felt his hips thrust forward and pick up a delicious pace that set my skin on fire. That was all it took to rip my first human orgasm from me. I cried out in pleasure and slumped against the door. Remus dropped to his knees and licked around the top of my boxers. I let out a breathy moan when I felt Remus cup my recovering desire. Knowing we both wanted more, he began rubbing his hand over my length until I was hard and whimpering again. He gripped the material of my boxers and pulled them from my body.

Remus lifted my right leg onto his shoulder and kissed up the sides until reaching the junction of my legs to my groin, nibbling hungrily. He kissed my balls gently then sucked one into his mouth and tugged. I whimpered and pushed my head into the wall. Remus sucked gently but as our mutual need grew, his ministrations became rougher as he undid his own pants and shirt. He placed my leg on the floor and stood slipping his clothes to the floor. He pinned me to the door again in a deep kiss as he lifted one of my legs from the ground and wrapped it around his hip. As he lifted my other leg, I locked my arms and ankles around him. He ground into me again and I whimpered out a cry; I threw my head back, banging it into the door. I flinched and Remus's fingers soon smoothed away the pain from the area.

"Beautiful." He whispered, and then leaned back and wrapped his hands around my arse cheeks. He carried me off to my bed and laid us both down. I let my fingers slip into his hair as he kissed his way down my neck again. He flicked his tongue over the bite he just made and I moaned out. The split between pain and pleasure was intense and I loved the twinge it sent through my body. Remus made his way down to my nipples and bit down on my left one while he rolled the other in his fingers. I whimpered as I arched my back into his warmth.

He lavished my nipples with attention using his mouth while his other hand walked its way down my chest and stomach. I was panting again; when suddenly Remus moved lower and I felt his tongue lick my tip. I screamed as I arched into his touch, almost completely lost in the sensations.

Remus worked me until I was moaning with every breath in and whimpering with every breath out.

He sat back on his heals and I saw him standing at attention, I just couldn't help myself. I was sitting up and pouncing towards him before I could even realize what I was doing. I pushed him back (I think only because I took him by surprise) before I plunged my mouth onto him. He was large and I could only take half of him in. I used my other hand to pump the bottom of his cock in time to my mouth. Remus moaned out loudly and his fingers fisted in my hair. I moaned louder the harder he tugged. I flicked my tongue around his cock and sucked his head as hard as I could, while I tightened my hand. Remus moaned and then started to thrust into my mouth while he grunted softly.

He suddenly fisted my hair so hard I whimpered in pleasure and pain. He shot into my mouth and I swallowed all of him down. Remus tugged and I took that as he wanted me to crawl back up his body. Once I was face to face with him again, he growled and flipped us as his lips attached to mine. I moaned as he ground into me again. He dropped his mouth to my cock again and sucked me in. He sucked hard and I whimpered loudly, almost screaming in pleasure as his fingers dug into my hips. He flicked his tongue around my head as he bobbed. I was trembling but the two fingers that were wrapped around the base of my cock kept me from cumming.

He sucked harder and grazed me with his teeth; I screamed then started to sob.

"Ppp...P...Please Remmy!" I cried.

"What do you want my pet?" He whispered.

"Please!" I cried, "I… I need to, "I whimpered out.

"You need to cum?" He asked. I whimpered and nodded, "Please!"

He let me go as he sucked hard and I arched into him and screamed. I felt my mind go fuzzy and my vision blurred as my orgasm was so intense. Remus never stopped working me until I collapsed onto the bed, limp and exhausted.

Remus reached over for the lube and smiled down at me.

"I know you're tired but you're not done yet," He whispered. He lifted my ankles to his shoulders and I heard the lube open. I was too exhausted to be scared.

He slipped a finger inside of me and I whimpered at the discomfort. He thrust it a few time and then added another. I ground my teeth as he started to thrust, scissoring his fingers. He hit something inside of me that made me jerk and moan. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out while adding a third, making sure to hit that spot. Remus pulled his fingers from inside of me and repositioned himself above me. When he pushed his head inside of me, I tensed and whined a sob. He traced his thumbs over my cheeks and kissed me sweetly between soft words of encouragement. I relaxed eventually and Remus slowly pushed all the way in. He hit that spot within me, but still stopped. He waited a few minutes then started to move. His thrusts started gentle and then grew in strength. I was moaning and arching underneath him, as he constantly rubbed that spot, his lips sucking at my neck.

"So tight," He choked.

I just moaned and clutched onto him harder. His thrusts were becoming even stronger and he reached down to grip my own erection. He started pumping me along with his strokes and I was choking on the pleasure.

My orgasm crept up with blinding power; I arched and screamed. Half way back to earth, I felt Remus go. I felt him spurt his warm seed into me, as he bit down hard on the side of my neck, just behind my ear. I screamed and came again. Lights exploded around us and I felt my heart flutter; my love for Remus grew and changed as the unknown power descended upon us. It glittered in the air while we rode out the last of our orgasms; then with a stronger shiver, disappeared softly.

"Wow!" I whimpered.

"I agree."

"So we're bonded now?"

"Yes Cub." I smiled and he kissed me gently, pulling from my body and turning us so he could spoon up against me again.

I could feel something trickling down my neck and reached up. It was wet. I pulled my fingers back and noticed it was blood.

I whimpered and Remus sighed, licking where the sweet pain originated.

"I'm sorry, baby. I had to do it for the bond. I had to mark you as mine. Other wise the bond would not have completed."

I smiled and snuggled into Remus.

"It doesn't hurt too much does it?"

"No, it's warm, and it tingles but it doesn't hurt."

"Good, lets get some sleep," I nodded and Remus warded the door quickly. I snuggled into Remus's strong and protective arms and fell asleep as Remus placed a kiss on top of my head.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Chad my wondy BETA-pants is freaking awesome. I just wanna say THANK YA BB!


End file.
